


按摩师傅犹大x过劳上班族耶稣

by EugeneHunter



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar(1996)
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EugeneHunter/pseuds/EugeneHunter
Summary: R





	1. Chapter 1

在耶稣不知道第几次去单位的医疗室要头痛药的时候，玛丽把犹大的名片递给了他。  
“尽管不愿承认，有时候人类的技术，还是异常靠谱的。”  
“谢谢。两瓶。”  
“驳回，这玩意不能当糖吃。没了就去找他。”玛丽敲了敲桌面上的名片，端起茶杯继续刷起了《人类观察日常》。“这综艺还挺有意思的。”  
“我想你肯定知道，这就是我不停加班的原因，玛丽。”

鉴于耶稣日常就是被人类烦到头痛，请允许耶稣撤回烦这个词，毕竟是他老板的宝贝造物，如此这样形容怕不是会被勒令加班。因此耶稣本身对于这张名片是半信半疑的，可能怀疑更多。在这周数不清第几次加班后，耶稣把自己摔在懒人沙发里。新搬的离公司更近的公寓，家具少得可怜，房租是贵了点，但早晨能多睡十分钟比什么都值。耶稣搂过同样瘫在沙发上的猫子就是一顿乱揉，即便把脸埋在猫子柔软的腹部，也不能降低太阳穴突突突突突突像机关枪一般的发射频率，耶稣叹了口气，又困又躁的半眯着眼，来回翻看那张已经皱的不成样子名片。自上周取完药，它就这么一直卷在耶稣的药瓶里，跟着耶稣风吹雨打。耶稣承认，这工作也许真不适合他。终于挣扎着爬起来，抱着电脑开机，脚勾住冰箱的门，将电脑放在干净得可怕的厨台上，就着冰牛奶咽下小药片，加了两勺猫粮，接着输入网址，抱着电脑窝回沙发上，刚点了个预约就睡着了。微波炉叮的一声，在寂静的深夜，连猫子的注意力都不能吸引，更别提睡死的耶稣。第二天他被领带勒醒，忙乱且丧的和时间赛跑，折回来抓起忘在桌上的小药瓶，带上门蹬着自行车往单位飞奔，才在迟到前打上卡，至于那个人类小诊所的预约早忘得一干二净。

“头儿，‘上帝’给你发了一封预约邮件。”  
“别闹，这个月再没有人来，咱们就要负债了。”  
“whyshouldJCdie@heaven.com”  
“……约的多会儿?”  
“周日下午你下班前一个小时，备注:前提是他不加班。三个哭的表情外加一个心碎。”  
“预约费不退的。”  
“说了……”彼得本来想告诉犹大这其实是一封什么都没有的空邮件，预约内容也只是他随便编造的，灵感来源于一个苦逼加班喵的ins。但似乎犹大毫不怀疑的相信了，彼得只好回了他一封“慰问”邮件.

奇怪的邮箱号而已，犹大只是这么过了一下脑子，也未曾细想。之后便算着时间去不远处的老年人活动中心教课，给年纪大的人讲一些简单的按摩手法，有助于他们舒活筋骨。挣得这点外快也就够一个打广告钱，广告费便宜还是因为一半属于欠的人情债，但鉴于一周后迎来了本月第一位客人，要知道此时已经月底了，犹大觉得还是很值得。


	2. Chapter 2

果然冥冥注定，老板给耶稣放了半天假，突然闲下来的耶稣有点无所事事，不知道该干什么，回家面对的是空落落的屋子，自家猫子前些日子又出去了。后来猫子回来后带回了一只小猫子。再然后，要出远门，大猫子又不知道跑哪了，耶稣只得就把小猫子揣到兜子里，拜托犹大照顾。小猫子在衣兜里打了个滚，露出个小脑袋，一路上好奇的来回看，耶稣摸她脑袋的时候，还伸出舌头舔舔他的手指。待出差回来后，发现那只小猫子黏犹大得很，索性便送给他了。再再后来，猫子完美的发展了宠物治愈和宠物按摩的下线，给犹大冷清的店面带来了不少生意。但这猫子傲娇得很，只给它选中的人服务，全看心情。

好了，时间线扯回现在，耶稣闲得无聊清理垃圾邮件的时候，看到了犹大诊所的回信。这才想起来似乎是有这么一回事，看了眼时间，能赶得上对方发来最后一班预约时段，提起衣服就走。穿衣服的动作大了些，“嘶—疼疼疼。”耶稣敲了敲自己的腰，转了转脖子，第n次想辞职。

“你好。我是彼得，请问你是预约的耶稣先生吗?”这人可真好看啊，就是看上去有点恍惚……彼得心里暗戳戳的想着。并赶紧给犹大发了个短信，让他赶紧回来，预约的客人来了。  
“我们这里服务很全的。你想选择哪种?或者你，你最近哪里不太舒服?”被耶稣扫了一眼的彼得，感觉自己话都不会说了。  
“就……这个吧。”耶稣听见彼得这么问他，这个店门口的小伙子很热情。但他当时只顾着打量店面，心想这人类这能治病呢?也没怎么看介绍，随便指了一个。  
“好的。这个需要您先洗个澡，就在楼上。”

犹大的店不是很大，装修的很舒适，设备也很全，大概很全吧，耶稣对此毫无了解。耶稣刚洗完澡裹着浴衣出来的时候，就看到犹大端着东西过来。犹大看耶稣一脸懵的擦着湿漉漉的头发，不禁莞尔。想是彼得又没有交代的清楚。刚就听彼得一直念叨这个客人多么好看，声音多么好听。

在犹大按摩下，耶稣感觉困意袭来，果然到了刮痧的时候，刚开始没一会儿，便睡着了，接着过了不知多久被噩梦吓醒。耶稣发现他穿着这里的衣服在不知道谁的床上睡觉，角落沙发旁点着香薰蜡烛，——按犹大的话讲：开灯费电，穷。总之他是肯定死不承认他自己就是贴心。——躺在床上回忆了半天才想起来是在哪里，有点尴尬地揉了揉鼻子，开始换衣服。

为什么不按摩了？犹大表示，这位客户睡得太死，还像小猫一样发出小呼噜声，怎么都叫不醒，他也莫得法子呀。

“哎呦我去！犹大！你领小、小蜜儿回来，还让我上来取东西，你安的什么心呐。”

多年的晨赶历练使得耶稣早就练就了一穿一脱几近同时的功力。衬衣套了一半，还没系扣子，大片肩背都还露着，脱下裤子准备换回自己西裤的时候，裤子掉到了床另一边的地上。鉴于床不是很大，耶稣就趴在床上伸胳膊去捞。接着就感觉屋子里灯亮了，接着很快又暗了。角落的蜡烛火苗闪了一下。那短暂的亮光打地耶稣裸露的皮肤烫的生疼，突然觉得老脸烧得厉害。

“哎呦真的是我的天，这年头姑娘怎么什么人都跟回家。看那背上，啧啧，玩的真过火。”

听着希律一连串感慨，犹大一拍脑门想起这件事，赶忙从楼下工作室上来，和希律讲不要瞎讲，他说的是储物间，希律走错去了客卧。那时希律总是忘记犹大还有个正经营生是按摩师，只有蹭按摩的时候才会想起来。

“我还以为你是要收买我，借机拖欠房租。”

等犹大终于打发走希律后，发现客卧早已经没人了，窗户开着，蜡烛早灭了。犹大关窗户的时候，注意到外接铁梯子上有什么东西，捡起来看发现是员工卡。赶忙想着掏手机给他打电话，摸了半天发现手机不知道扔在了哪里，在一抬头看见沿路找回来的耶稣站在楼下看着他。  
“你，你的东西掉了。”  
“……谢谢。”俩人僵持着，谁也不下去，也不上来。

“呃……或许你上来喝杯茶，然后……”  
“噗，你知道你这里隔音……”耶稣在胸前比了个叉。  
“今天的事真的很抱歉。”  
“该道歉的是我。明日还要上班就不上去了。或许你可以直接把它扔下来。”

十分钟后。

“抱歉，我真不知道这里有个下水道。”  
“不，怨我。”  
耶稣和犹大蹲在排水口边，静静的看着铁栏板下面飘着的员工卡。  
“或许我们可以找东西把它夹……”犹大一言未尽，员工卡就顺着水流飘走了。

约会太无聊，刷起ins的彼得激情给这位po主点赞。

图一:顺流而去员工卡监狱遗照.jpg  
〔照片标注:苦逼加班喵〕  
图二:皱的不成样子的名片.jpg  
〔照片标注:彼拉多，该亚法，亚那，西门〕

玛丽推荐，值得信赖。

#也许天让我转行

赞:老板破产倒计时、止痛药补货中、用户在看着你们等30人  
评论:  
止痛药补货中:别做梦了，撑死就是全勤奖没有。  
老板破产倒计时:这不我头儿的店！  
彼拉多:……  
该亚法回复止痛药补货中:还没来货吗?  
止痛药补货中回复该亚法:下周。撑住，不行去图二。  
给你看我的大枪:打马赛克的都比这图清楚。  
该交房租了:我的个宝贝，你对这张名片做了什么?  
用户在看着你们回复该交房租了:仿佛拿它行了那事一样。  
该交房租了回复用户在看着你们:现在的年轻人呦。


	3. Chapter 3

耶稣基本上半个月或一个月过来一次，在犹大的调理下感觉身体好多了，头也不疼了，身子也不沉了，腰也不痛了，肩也不酸了，胃口也好了，吃嘛嘛嘛香，和犹大吃饭更香。当然每次都还是会抑制不住的睡着，太累了啊，基本上耶稣只要不站着，分分钟就能睡着。虽然有时候，站着也会睡着，比如全体大会的时候，耶稣脑袋抵在西门背上，睡得呼呼的。

有次听耶稣讲，没挤上地铁迟到了，被扣了全勤奖。犹大就问：“怎么不开车？不是还有辆自行车？”“自行车沉湖底了……晚上骑车回家有点困，不小心骑过了……哈哈。”“……那确实是不适合开车。”

鉴于每次来按摩都以睡着告终，基本上都没有完整进行完过，耶稣委实有点不好意思。虽然犹大对于定期观赏耶稣睡颜这件事非常的满意，但还是假惺惺的教了几招在家自己按摩的办法。这下耶稣更不好意思了，便想着该怎么答谢犹大。

“啊哈！想到了好法子！！！”耶稣这突然一声随着从桌上掉落的文件埋没在嘈杂的办公间内。最近天堂事务所收到的投诉格外的多，要处理的案子也特别的多，休息室待洗杯子堆得老高，各别已经生出了霉菌家族，沙发上横七竖八的摊着几位昏厥员工，歇一会起来后继续打满鸡血的干活。而耶稣桌上堆得待完成报告已经可以把他完美的埋了，更别提还有数不尽的外勤通知不停地挤满邮箱。

那么，这个法子是什么呢？有一次耶稣假装困糊涂了，搂过给他扣安全带的犹大脑袋就亲了一下。“唔傻猫子，你终于记得回来了。”“……喵？”犹大愣了一下，在耶稣耳边悄声应了句，随后给他松了松围巾，扣好安全带，放平副驾驶的椅子，笑着踩油门送耶稣回家。耶稣眼睛睁开一条缝悄悄瞅了眼认真开车的犹大，暗戳戳把西服外套往上拉了拉盖住了脑袋，藏好了红透得耳朵。

操，那声猫叫该死的苏。

路上几次犹大都想叫醒耶稣问他说的路到底对不对，但又想让他多睡一会儿，最后还是硬着头皮开了去，终于到了目的地。行吧，路是对的，房子到是和想的不大一样。耶稣是不开车，他住在房车里，停在荒郊野外的房车里。

所以，这是什么耶稣的移动房车吗……

就这样，在他们第一次约会后几天，犹大发现自己头发开始变多了。再之后，犹大渐渐觉得自己的男友似乎有点不同寻常，各方面都很寻常的不寻常。

在犹大接待了好几位耶稣同事后，实在忍不住问了玛丽一嘴。“你们公司，分工是不是有点问题。”  
“那是因为，”  
“啊，等一下。耶稣打来电话了。先挂了。”  
“……啧，恋爱的酸腐。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R

4

耶稣一回家就给现男友拨了一个视频通话，遗憾的讲这周见不了了，要加班，然后又嘟囔了几句。然而犹大的视角显然令其无暇真切注意到耶稣后续具体嘟囔了什么。

耶稣随意的拿着手机在家里来回走动，犹大看到耶稣脱了一半的皮夹克不伦不类的挂在身上，里面v领系带衬衣显出饱满的胸部轮廓，似乎有什么挡着镜头一角，哦，操，是解开一半的裤带……耶稣弯腰加猫粮的时候，犹大发誓他真的不是刻意看到耶稣领子里的。谢天谢地，耶稣放下了手机，看着镜头里的天花板，犹大深深吸了一口气，喝了口茶。耶稣不知道叼着什么含糊不清的讲这几天忙到脱了一层皮，跑外勤加班还要应付投诉等等。疲惫的声音，带着鼻音低沉而干哑的混着倒水的声音飘到犹大耳朵里，许是喝的太急了，还呛了一下。接着犹大看到眼前一只放大的猫脸，接着是怼上脸的肉垫，然后就在耶稣抱起挡住镜头的猫子的时候，猫子一脚给按了挂断。

很快耶稣又拨了过来，接通的时候犹大默默屏住呼吸悄悄地掐了自己一把，喝了一大口茶，不让自己的声音听上去过于……想上他，尽管耶稣看不到的地方已经架好了战车。耶稣把手机立在一边——犹大猜测是那个粗糙的小矮桌——靠在懒人沙发上低头和卡住的皮夹克拉链抗争，就导致犹大那边的视线直接自然的聚焦在了裤腰附近。耶稣又瘦了，没有裤带勒着，裤子就这么着蹭出了内裤边。犹大咳了两下，示意耶稣要不要呃，调整下镜头角度。闻言耶稣笑了两声，一张脸就怼了上来，盯着犹大不太自然的神色看了半天，然后就这么挂着纯的像冰岛的水的笑容直接套头脱下外套，犹大熟悉的不能再熟悉的腰部线条从搓起的衬衣一角出逃。然后耶稣撇了撇嘴抽下裤带，似乎起身去取了什么东西，不大一会儿拿着什么东西回来了——一瓶精油，上次犹大送的。犹大突然有种不太好的预感。

“最近累到失眠……你上次和我讲怎么按摩来着？唔……是这样吗?我不太记得了。”

耶稣拉下裤链彻底抽出皱巴巴的衬衣并咬着衣摆，往掌心倒了点精油搓了搓就往他自己腰上糊。裤子就这么半掉不掉的耷拉在胯上，露出的内裤边还能看到些许探出头的毛发——犹大选择无视这个——和着其余棕色体毛就这么沿着肌肉轮廓向上停留在肚脐附近。放松，放松。犹大这么安慰自己，但仍感觉喉咙发紧。他不能看到耶稣的表情，然而耶稣低喘着发出些许不适的声音却像最锋利的笔刷在犹大脑海里鲜明的画出所有，拍都拍不散。犹大捂脸，努力让自己注意力集中在耶稣说的话上。

耶稣嘟囔着太油了，衬衣带子勒的脖子好难受。又讲到为什么他们出外勤要配枪还不给装弹。接着犹大听到按扣扯开的声音，抬眼就看到耶稣把他衬衣扣子解的七零八落，精油已经糊的胸口，似乎给胸前的毛发上了一层营养护理，彻头彻尾的一团糟。耶稣放弃似的半仰躺在沙发上，不知道想到什么，突然笑着轻声唤了声犹大的名字。犹大坐在电脑前半捂着脸，听到后，应了一声。耶稣便开始讲，他们人类真的太过分了，今天不仅把他捆住，还把枪塞到了他嘴里搅了半天。哦不对，是你们人类。然后耶稣把内裤下拉了点，露出了完整的川字线，犹大这才发现那里有一大片青紫。他们踹的真狠。犹大心揪了一下，然而某个地方不合适宜的更大了几分。接着镜头一晃，耶稣终于把手机举了起来。犹大之前注意到耶稣似乎是刮了胡子，但是并没有看真切，这才发现他嘴角带着伤，有点肿。犹大皱眉，但又暗自松了口气——还好没什么大碍，该死的视觉冲击也该结束了。可惜事与愿违，接下来的镜头并不是犹大以为那样——朴素的视频聊天日常——反而仿佛是看gv一样……尽管想否认这个形容，但时刻警惕着以防彼得突然开门且已准备好分分钟合上电脑的犹大显然没什么说服力。耶稣轻声笑着，仿佛故意让犹大这么窘迫似的。

耶稣倒了更多的精油糊在胸前，毫无技法的揉着，——在犹大看来是虐待。——胸脯被折腾的不成样子。太多了……犹大干巴巴的讲用不了那么多。随后被他自己过哑的声音惊到。耶稣刻意压低的声音格外的欲，犹大听到他讲，“教我。”“……先解开腰上的最后两颗扣子。”犹大清了下嗓子，示意耶稣放过他的衬衣。耶稣点点头，但也只是点点头。耶稣的手指滑过他自己的身体，粗鲁毫无耐心的完全不听犹大指挥的胡闹着。同时，犹大没法不注意到耶稣勃起的下部，明晃晃的撑在内裤里，岔开的腿间隐约看到蔓延到腿根的青紫。最终耶稣挫败的抽了几张纸巾擦擦手，和犹大讲，他干不了这个，晚安。就挂断了。

这个人啊……

犹大起身开始找手机在哪，找了两圈，放弃，抓起车钥匙就冲出家门。他依稀记得耶稣那个荒郊野外的小破房车停在哪，虽然里面一点都不房车。正当耶稣把脑袋埋在枕头里后知后觉意识到他极度疲惫下究竟干了什么蠢事而整个人臊到怀疑人生时，来自人类园区的门铃响了，耶稣不想理，终还是套了件袍子起身开门。

“您好，有什么事吗?犹大?！”受惊的湿漉漉的猫儿也不过如此。犹大插兜瞅着耶稣挑了挑眉讲，“我认为你需要我。”“你怎么……”“你带我来过一次。”

当耶稣褪下浴袍趴在床上的时候，犹大发现耶稣仍微勃的下身，然而他本人对此毫不在意。“它一会儿自己就下去了。”耶稣无所谓的讲着，抱着枕头眯着眼睛，似乎完全不晓得他这样子暴露在男友面前意味着什么。

耶稣舒服的小声哼唧着不成调地小曲子，而犹大则开始报复性的时不时擦过敏感的位置，力道恰如其分，节奏刚刚好。当耶稣的小曲子突然变调的时候，那声他自己都觉得羞耻的声音，耶稣讲，“犹！”接着又一下，名字的尾调变得让气氛旖旎暧昧。耶稣捂住自己的嘴，脸烧的很，可时不时总有不可控的呻吟泄露。犹大就像是一个看上去专业无比的按摩师，全然无视客人的窘迫，甚至致力于让他窘迫。不要因此质疑犹大的业务水平，这只是耶稣限定。

当犹大覆上耶稣下体的时候，微微一笑，意料中的，湿哒哒。耶稣赶忙起身按住了犹大的手，歉意的看着他，咬着下唇半天没有说去一句，最后移开视线。犹大努力让他自己听上去非常平静的讲，“这很正常，都会这样。”犹大从后面环住耶稣，一边“按摩”一边教他怎么做，带着他握住他的柱身上下撸动。耶稣开始有点抗拒的，犹大在他耳边讲，“放松……”耶稣赤裸的后背紧贴这犹大，棉质体恤带着犹大的体温很舒服。“接着像这样……对，没错。”犹大摩挲着耶稣的下唇，而后探了进去。“别压抑，叫出来，对没错，就这样……”犹大吻上耶稣后仰而送到唇边的喉结，留下一个印记，“……你很棒。”

“相信我，会很舒服。”当耶稣感觉到在后面打转的手指的时候，就该意识到接下来应该发生的事请，然而他选择完全放纵在犹大的眼睛里，即便被他的话语所勒死也无悔。事实证明，犹大不会勒死他，只会用该死的技巧让他只是被手指操后面就射的一塌糊涂，最后哭着乖乖坐在犹大身上被玩弄奶子还得自己动。

最后耶稣在他怀里睡得很熟，犹大想了想，轻声道了句晚安，准备离开。结果开门发现外面根本不是他熟悉的场景……没办法准备去沙发上凑胡一夜，想着第二天在听耶稣解释。可惜，猫子已经跳上沙发，冲着卧室门甩了两下尾巴。

5

“你太累了。”无数次犹大劝说耶稣不要这么拼。“总有一天你会过劳猝死的。你们公司又不是只有你一个人。”  
“我的宿命就是累死在工作岗位上。然后重生，再继续。没有退休的时候。”  
“你从不说你具体是干什么的。”  
“我负责救赎。”  
“那我负责救你。”


End file.
